Handcuffs
by Shingo-sama
Summary: It's Kaito's 20th birthday and our favoirte detectives decide to take him out. Of course this only spells trouble for poor Shinichi. Kaito/Shinichi


_Hiya! Long time no see to my usual readers! Some might be a bit sad to see that this is not a FMA or Black Cat fic. Sorry! I've really gotten wrapped into Detective Conan/Magical Kaito! Hehehe well more like Kaito/Shinichi!_

_Disclamier:_

_I do not own (though wished I did):  
_

_Detective Conan_

_  
Magical Kaito_

_Warnings:_

_Minor spelling mistakes, if any. Possible yaoi, fluffiness, love love love! Hehehe!_

* * *

**Handcuffs**

**Kudou Shinichi **has known that in his years of knowing Kuroba Kaito, that giving him any form of sugar was as good as giving him some alcoholic cocktail; if not worse. So on his 20th birthday, Shinichi had no idea what would result with an actual drunk Kaito. Really the whole drinking venture was completely Hattori's fault. Shinichi had, over his brief second childhood as Edogawa Conan, developed an evasion of alcoholic products. Period. He didn't even go out for his own 20th birthday, not that he actually remembered it was his birthday till Kaito exploded confetti all over the university campus, but was completely talked into going for Kaito's birthday. Though it took much bribing and blackmail on Hattori's part to get him to go.

It all started Saturday June 21st around 8 o'clock in the evening, Hattori picked up the two at the Kudou mansion. Kaito was dressed in tight blue jeans, his proclaimed favorite, green shirt with a neon green jacket with a hood, and orange and white skater sneakers. Shinichi remembered thinking that if Kaito wondered of drunk that they'd see him from a mile away. Kaito had dressed Shinichi in a darker version of his outfit; instead of greens and orange, his outfit was comfortable jeans, light blue t-shirt, with a darker blue jacket, and his usual sneakers. Kaito did try really hard to get his Shin-chan in tight jeans, but failed when the detective pulled the couch threat. Kaito did whine for a good hour about the couch being a really mean threat on his birthday, but he might as well had been talking to the wall with as many answers he got from Shinichi.

Shinichi cracked a small smile as Kaito literally bounced into the back of the car, pulling Shinichi in with him. Kaito chattered excitedly as they went and picked up Hakuba, at the police station, and headed to the new club that Hattori had checked out earlier that week. Since Shinichi didn't want anything to due with the alcohol he had been labeled down as the driver for the night. Shinichi watched as his two detective friends introduced the magician to several different drinks at the bar, also leaving tips like : "if you leave your drink at the bar, get a new one" or "Don't except drinks from strangers".

Shinichi ordered a Coke and sat back to watch the "show". After all it was always better to watch your friends to get embarrassingly drunk then yourself. At the four drink marker, Kaito dragged Shinichi out to the dance floor and proceed to not only dance, but pull several magic tricks out of no where. All which included dying some poor "innocent" person's hair an obnoxious yellow/green color. It was after Hattori handed Shinichi his coke back that things started to get fuzzy for the detective. The last thing he remembered was Kaito leaning over him panting, and them being in their bed at home, at least he thought it was home.

He wasn't even sure how they had made it home.

So here he was handcuffed to the poles of his queen sized bed, now positive that it was his bed. He was completely naked, and Kaito was no where to be seen. His head was pounding like Kaitou Kid was doing some form of tap-dancing in his head or maybe it was a jig. He was also pleasantly sore as well as uncomfortably sore. If that made any sense.

And he blamed all of this on Kaito.

After all, when he ended up handcuffed with his own handcuffs that now had mini roses on them, it was always Kaito's fault.

It was Kaito's fault that his night had somehow gotten fuzzy.

It was Kaito's fault that he had this pounding headacke.

It was Kaito's fault that he felt like smiling through the pain.

It was Kaito's damned birthday that he was NEVER going to celebrate with Hakuba and Hattori again.

Cause he had a feeling that it was their fault that Kaito was screaming like a little girl somewhere in the house.

* * *

**Kuroba Kaito **had the time of his life last night, according to what he could remember anyway. It had started with him making his Shin-chan all smexy for his birthday bash as the new club called Vega Lux. Normally the magician could remember all types of random numbers and names, which did land him in trouble when Shin-chan played the game on his night job, but he could not remember a single drink that he had that night.

Well he did remember the Flaming Tantei, but that might have been because it was on fire and named "Tantei". It tasted like pineapples and cherries, just like Shin-chan! He remembered Hattori and Hakuba sneaking some form of liquid into Shin-chan's drink while they were dancing and pranking, well he was pranking not that he could ever get Shin-chan to join him on that quest. Shin-chan had easily chugged the drink and then started to giggling at random times. Guess the oh so famous detective couldn't hold his drinks, not that he knew he had one.

At first, Kaito thought it was cute how Shin-chan's face would flush a bright red, then end up giggling at the littlest thing. Kaito remembered just saying something about a cat, and Shinichi ended up almost on the floor in a fit of giggles, muttering "I wanna kitty! Kai-Chan! Can we have a Kitty? Ooh and we can name it Fwuffypants! Well if it's fwuffy!"

Of course at some point the giggling started to get a little creepy, but it might have been because if was Shin-chan that was constantly giggling. When the giggling stopped, Shinichi started hanging all over Kaito. Giving him light kisses on the check, a little nibble on the neck, and of course let's not forget the huge make-out session in the booth at the back of the club.

He barely remembered how he got into the house with Shin-chan clinging all over him. Wasn't this apposed to be the other way around? He remembered Shin-chan pushing him down onto the bed, kissing him very passionately. He also remembered handcuffing Shinichi to the bed at one point.

He still couldn't remember how he ended up on the couch, where he was now, surrounded by those horrible f-f-f-f-finny things! They were EVERYWHERE! Was this some sort of punishment? Was Shin-chan mad at him?

To bad he couldn't hear Shinichi yelling his name from the bedroom through his screams of panic fear.

Stupid Fish.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Hakuba's house.**

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" Hattori asked Hakuba as he watched the now green haired boy make breakfast.

"No, but I do wonder how Kudou-san is going to get out of those handcuffs while Kaito's busy with his new friends." Hakuba answered with a victorious smile. It made Hattori promise himself to never piss off the Brit. Ever. "I just feel bad that we couldn't have freed Kudou-san, but I just couldn't find those keys..." Hattori shuttered slightly at the evil chuckle that Hakuba made.


End file.
